


Pretend Marriage

by PandaWritesPoorly



Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Allan is the Mom Friend, Claude Is Doing A Play, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I bring up two couples, I don't think that really matters, Instead of writing out my life story?, Marriage, Mostly Gen, Pretend marriage, and so I tagged f/f and f/m because it was technically relevant, but like, but not really, but still, no one is going to scream at me for my tags, remember when I tagged properly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Claude needs a marriage for a scene.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Allegra/Chloé Bourgeois, I can't tag all of them though, they're all friends - Relationship
Series: With Time & Related Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677034
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165





	Pretend Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Woo!! I asked for prompts, and I got prompts, and then this took forever to get out. Not that I didn't like the prompts, or that I didn't see them, but I really just have terrible timing. Not even an hour after I asked for prompts and everything seemed to go wrong and I had to focus on fixing my online school stuff, and all that stress does not bode well when you're trying to just destress and write _cute scenes of the babies being babies!_ That's all I wanted! And my brain was like 'no, we're screaming internally instead'.  
> Things are sorted now, and I'm feeling so much better! Everything is back under control and I was able to write this! Quite the turn around, considering I went to bed last night with a stress-induced headache and *this* close to sobbing.  
> Anyway! This was just the break I needed now that I actually have free time back.
> 
> (I didn't quite follow the prompt exactly, because I do want them to have a proper marriage, but I definitely thought it would have been hilarious)

“Okay, I’m going to need one of you to pretend to be a child emancipated from their parents, and one with nice parent-”

“I’ll be emancipated!” Marinette interrupts Claude.

“We haven’t even started, and the plot twists are already in full swing,” Allegra says.

“Shhh, I just want Adrien to have caring parents.” Marinette pushes him toward her parents.

Tom hugs him. “My son!”

Adrien looks like he may die of happiness.

“Fair enough,” Claude continues, “But we still need you guys to get married-”

Marinette looks at him suspiciously, “Are you just trying to get us married now so we can’t sneak around you for it in a few years?”

Claude narrows their eyes. “Depends.  _ Are _ you going to  _ try _ to sneak around me?”

“What they mean,” Felix interrupts, “Is ‘no’, because your parents have not signed their permission for you to be married at this age.”

“This is  _ Claude _ we’re talking about though.”

“It’s also the French legal system,” Allan adds, “and Claude is a teenage boy.”

Marinette makes a ‘watching you’ gesture to Claude, while Allegra pushes her towards where she’ll be changing into her outfit for her ‘wedding’. He just sticks her tongue out at her.

“Anyways, Allan, as mother of the bride-”

“You bet.”

“You get to give away your daughter, because because. That is the reason.”

“‘Because because’,” Allegra parrots under her breath, rolling her eyes.

They gasp, pretending to faint. Felix catches him and Claude continues, “Ally! Do you have an  _ objection _ to this union?!”

_ “I _ object that I wasn’t consulted on your choice of flowers sooner!” Chloe enters the room, carrying a few bundles of flowers with Sabrina’s help.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one with eyes,” Felix huffs, “The floral arrangements were not at all fitting for such an occasion.”

“I was working with what I had.”

“Well thank goodness that I’m here to upgrade what you had.”

“You’re very much appreciated, Queenie.”

“Also, why can’t me and Allegra get married?” Chloe whines.

Without missing a beat, Allan says, “Because you already would be. Given the pacing of your ship and their ship, come on.”

“Adrinette is a kayak,” Allegra adds, “We’re…”

“A yacht.” Chloe sets her flowers down and leans into her girlfriend's arms.

Sabrina shakes her head. “You people and your romantic relationships.”

“Love you platonically too, Sabrina,” Marinette teases, re-entering the room, now in a white dress.

Sabine sighs happily, putting a hand over her heart. Tom tears up, and she hands him a tissue.

“Maman, Papa, you’re my in-laws, and this isn’t even my real wedding day.”

“Tell that to Adrien,” Claude snickers.

The boy is staring at Marinette, his face bright red and eyes dilated.

“I’d say he does.” Allan laughs.

“In that case, ‘I do’ too,” Marinette giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to make it longer, but couldn't think of how to do it, and I was like 'Panda, stop stressing and just post it, you're fine'.
> 
> Also, given that I'm 90% certain most of my readers are on ao3, you likely aren't aware I sent out a call for prompts three days ago ~~only three days? I thought it was like over a week, holy goose, quarantine and stress really mess up your perception of time~~. For the sake of organization, try to send in prompts via tumblr (I have anon on for my inbox, but I'm not going to upset if you send in prompts via the comments here). Prompts for With Time, Miraculous in general, and Sanders Sides (have you SEEN the new episode?!) are accepted. No guarantee on how fast I'll get them done, or how long they'll be, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Panda signing off! Stay safe and wash your hands!
> 
> Edit: For those of you wondering about the sandwiches survey results, I have a question! There's approximately 40 responses now. When I posted the responses for the others, there were over 100. Would you like me to wait until there's 100 (I doubt that), wait until there's 50, or just post them sometime tomorrow (it's a bit late tonight)? Sorry about the wait there!


End file.
